l'Amour Entre Deux Lesbiennes
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Samus has been a good friend of Zelda for a long time now; they've even went up to kissing at some points! But this story doesn't tell about just kissing, as it develops to a whole new level of friendship-slash-romance. Rated MA, only for 18s or higher. Yuri/ShoujoAi, ZelMus.


**Here's a new yuri story for y'all! ...Well, it's not a 'new' type of yuri pair. But still, it's a ZelMus pairing! Zelda and Samus, Samus and Zelda, whatever.**

**Anything; they all belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**l'Amour Entre Deux Lesbiennes**

"Love Between Two Lesbians"

**MA**

* * *

I sighed.

"Uh... Samus? Is something wrong?" Pikachu, my room-mate, asked. I raised my head towards his direction with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Pikachu paused, "You've been sighing a lot lately. Are you bothered by something?" he asked again.

"Geh, I thought you were playing with Pichu..." I told him, dodging the question.

"Doesn't matter."

I sighed again.

"You mostly sigh when Mistress Zelda leaves after you have a chat with her... are you thinking about Mistress Zelda again?" the mouse asked.

I felt my cheeks turning red... wait, in fact I felt my whole face turning red. "_Ahhh! Leave me alone!_" I exclaimed and burrowed my head under my light-blue pillow, throwing a second one towards him. Pikachu swiftly dodged it and smiled. "... Why are you smiling?" I asked, definitely not expecting an answer.

"Well, why don't you just tell her Mistress Zelda you feel for her?" Pikachu asked, already knowing about my soft spot for the mistress.

I sighed yet again. "It's not that easy, you know..." I groaned to him.

_...I am in love... with Zelda._

_I love her... I love her... In fact, at some point I was no longer able to convey it adequately with words..._

_To me, it's no longer enough... to just kiss her on the lips. Because..._

_I want to know everything about Zelda._

But... I can't just go ahead and tell Zelda _that._ She's a royal princess... and I'm just a bounty hunter.

The cold and cruel, bounty hunter with no parents.

-:-:-:-

"Uhh, Samus? This is kind of sudden, but..." Zelda began. My eyes were wide opened; why would Zelda talk to me? The only times she would talk to me are when we had a friendly conversations about the brawl matches on TV, and how cute and adorable those kids Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana and Toon Link are. There was no other reason, at least not one that I could think of. "... I want to sleep with you in your room tonight."

"Ehhhhhhhh!?" I exclaimed in surprise, trying my best not to let the blushes that were dying to show itself come onto my cheeks. Luckily, only a few people looked towards our direction; we were in the Smasheteria, and the 'few people' are Peach, Luigi, Nana, Popo and ROB. The kids didn't mind, though, and went back.

She grinned playfully at me. "Ehh, what? I can't stay?" Zelda asked.

"W-Well no, but..." I began, but stopped. Why? I noticed Peach and Luigi giggling and chuckling at the sight of us, and most of all, ROB smiling at this scene. My cheeks won over me and blushed.

"Then I can stay, right? Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes, looking away onto my lunch plate. "B-But why?"

"Well," Zelda began, "Toon Link kinda slept with me last night... I went to the bathroom for one minute, and when I came back to my bed..." she paused. I listened to her intensely. "... well, he may have wet the bed because of a nightmare." the princess finished, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"... Okay, I guess. You can stay at my room... but there's only one large bed, so you'll have to share." I told her.

"Oh, thanks!"

"No... problem..." I stopped speaking as I stared at her face.

It was so beautiful... those sapphire eyes stuck to her face. And her soft-looking lips... I felt attracted to her.

"... Zelda?" she asked, and I immediately snapped out of my trance.

Pretending up a fake smile and laugh, I rubbed my head's back quickly. "Eh-heheheh! My, uh, hunger for lunch which I haven't eaten yet made me go into a daydreaming moment! Yep!"

She looked at me confusingly, and sighed. Zelda then went and grabbed her own lunch, eventually sitting down onto the chair in front of me.

-:-:-:-

"Samus, is there something going on?"

I stared at Zelda, both of us in my room at night. "Huh?"

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, you've been acting quite odd the whole day... is there something you want to tell me?" Zelda explained to me, asking me again if there was anything going on. What, was I suppose to tell her something like 'Sorry for not telling, Zelda, but I'm lesbian and I'm in love with you and I want to f*ck you'?

That's just sick.

"N-No! Of course not!" I replied.

Well, curse my cheeks. They were blushing again.

"... Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked. "It... just has nothing to do with you, okay?" I told her, knowing that it had everything to do with Zelda.

"It _does_ have to do with me!" she suddenly shouted. "You're always keeping things to yourself like that!"

"Umm..."

"You're selfish! Egotistical! Idiotic!"

My eyes widened. "... Idiotic?"

"All you do is try to help me out... Why can't I ever do something in return for the person I love?" Zelda asked me, tears starting to arrive on her eyes. Her cheeks were puffed up (a bit) and red from a bit of anger and the sadness from her eyes, I think.

_Ahh, that's right. This side of Zelda, I..._

Grabbing her right arm, I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"!" Surprised, she suddenly started turning completely red. "_Ehhh! Hey... Samus...!_"

"Zelda..." I began. "... I love you." My face turned red along with hers at that moment. "I love you." I said again, hugging her tightly.

She didn't try to struggle out, but was as red as a tomato and felt a bit crushed by my hug, that's for sure. "_...nnn..._"

"... I love you." I said yet again.

"I-I love you too..."

"I love you, Zelda." I stopped, pushing her a bit off. "Which is why..." I placed my hands on her shoulders, "... I want you."

For a moment of silence, she remained blank. "..." was all she could do; stay silent. Then she suddenly turned really red again.

"_Ehh..ehhh... You want me...?...umm..._" she began, but was loss at words.

Determined, I leaped forward a bit on my knees. ""I want to know everything about you!" I paused, "I... I want to have sex with you!"

She turned even redder. "_Uwa... wahhh! Kyaaa!_" she screamed. Zelda then covered her shiny red face with both her hands, blushing and sweating uncontrollably. "S-Samus! I-I thought you didn't have that sort of things in your mind!" she exclaimed. "_The naughty sort..._"

Blushing more than her, I shouted to her, "It _is_ on my mind! What kind of person do you think I am?!" She remained silently embarrassed. I sighed. "... Zelda... I l-love you... so... _of course_ I think about that stuff..."

"Ahh..." she said to herself, nodding and smiling while the redness of her face remained the same. "... Is that the cause of your absent-mindedness today...?" Zelda then asked.

"... that's right." I answered, looking away.

"Hehe, you're so cute..." she muttered, now smiling. "Okay then... we having sex?" Zelda suddenly asked carelessly, shocking me.

"_Ehhhhh!?_"

"Wh-What's with that?!" Zelda asked me. "You were the one who wanted to have s-sex with me!"

"At... At least don't act like it's a hobby!" I told her.

It seemed quite weird that a _princess_ of all people would act as if having sex is a regular activity.

"... Z-Zelda..."

"Hmm?"

I sighed. What's with me and my sighing? Whatever. "If by some chance... you actually don't want to do this-"

She smiled. "I'm telling you, I want to do it!" she told me with a small _hehe_. "Especially if it's with you." I stared blankly at her; she was such a nice person. "You can do it the way you want to."

I didn't do anything for a while. After a moment of thinking, I sighed yet again and then I smiled to her.

Leaning in forward, I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_I want to take care of you since I love you._

_But beyond that..._

_I want to know even more about you._

... Seconds passed by. Minutes. Lots of minutes.

I soon found both of us by ourselves in the midnight of my room and lights closed, on my large bed, making out with our tongues.

"_Haa... Haa..._"

"_Mmm... nnn... hah..._"

Our arms traveled everywhere, mine wrapping around her back. Hers clutched onto my hair and brought our bodies closer, crushing our clothes and skin against each other. "_Nnnn... haa..._"

After separating from the French Kiss, or what I think it was called, she smiled in a disappointed yet teasing way. "I don't think your kisses feel nice at all." she told me.

Surprised, I asked her, "Y-You don't like it?"

"Of course not!" Zelda told me. "If- If I didn't like it, then I wouldn't have agreed to..." she paused.

_How cute..._ I told myself as I felt her arms wrapping around me, hugging me. I decided to tease her by nipping onto her ear that was in front of my face. Though they seemed quite sharp and pointy, I gladly took them into my mouth.

"M-My ear!" she whispered quietly, flushing.

While she tried her best not to struggle, her body moved by accident and my hands touched her clothed breasts. They were soft.

"... Zelda, can I... uh, go to a new level?" I asked her.

Though redder than red, she smiled and nodded. "S-Sure..."

I started undressing her clothes, and threw them away to somewhere far from us. Still in my room, though. Glaring at her now-naked breasts, I saw how they looked so beautiful; soft and tender, light-skinned, and especially shiny under the moonlight. Moonlight? Just how long were we making out, seriously?

"T-This is embarrassing...!" she whispered loudly to me.

I simply giggled at Zelda. "Zelda, you're adorable."

"D-Don't say that, Samus... _Ahhh!_" she suddenly exclaimed, surprised, as I touched them. Then I started grabbing them in my hands, playing with her breasts. "_Ah... Samus, aah..._" she moaned.

Curiosity killing the cat named 'Me', I leaned down to see them... and placed my mouth on her nipples.

"_Ehh!_" she yelled, surprised at my action. At first I didn't do anything and kept my mouth still on her breast, but I then got an idea to tease her and started licking the nipples, causing her to gasp. "_Ehh... hey..!_"

_lick lick_

I must have been so caught in our time together, as the noises were becoming louder and I didn't seem to care at all.

"_Ah! Don't!_" she screamed in pleasure.

Oh, how I love those beautiful voices. I continued licking them, sometimes even sucking on them for fun.

"_Ahhh! Ahhnnn...!_" Zelda kept on moaning. "_Ahh... Nnn... S-Samus...!_"

I stopped and looked up, seeing her whimper so cutely like a puppy. "... Zelda, you're keeping your voice down." I told her.

"I-I know... So, so w-what?"

"You don't need to do that."

Her eyes were still a bit closed. "B-But... _aah_, it sounds strange... _aah!_"

"Does not!" I told her.

"It does..."

"No it doesn't!" I shouted at her. "I don't think they're strange, I think they're... _cute._"

A heart flew out of her head as she stared at me.

And surprised me suddenly, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in, locking her lips against mine.

"Ahhh!"

"Idiot..." she muttered.

"_Haa... Nnnn..._"

"_Mmmm..._"

My fingers lusted for her so much. So much, that while moaning, they somehow found themselves at Zelda's panties... and started rubbing her spot.

"_Ah... Ahh!_" she screamed pleasurably, and I knew she was really enjoying this.

"Aww, Zelda... you're soaking wet..." I teased her, pretending to be disappointed. (Though I kinda failed to use the correct tone.)

"S-Samus! I... I told you not to say things like that!"

I smiled. "Look, you're panties are going to become dirty, so why not take it off?" I asked dirtily.

She nodded, still red as ever, and slowly took it out. Then she handed it to me, so I just threw them to where our thrown clothes were.

"... Samus..." she started.

"_Ehh?_ What is it?" I asked.

"... I- I know it might look intense in my, well, thing. But... please don't s-stare at it too much..." she told me.

I looked at Zelda and immediately understood her. She was just so fucking cute!

"I understand!" I told her, giving her a hug. "Since you told me not to, I shall not look!"

"G-Good..." she said, smiling and flushing red.

"... I wanted to see it, though." I added, disappointed. "I really wanted to see!" Then I grinned seductively. "_Hey, Zelda~_"

She looked surprise at me. "Wh-What?"

"I'm going to touch you~" I told her, hugging her again. My fingers went down slowly and began touching her wet spot. Rubbing them gently and finding that Zelda enjoys this, I found out myself that I also liked rubbing her spot.

"_Nnnn... Ahh! Aah..._"

"Zelda... man, it's completely soaked!" I exclaimed, blushing at the warm soft and moist feeling of her spot.

The princess, however, couldn't do anything to tell me to stop saying things like that. I knew she was enjoying it a bit too much. "_N-No...! Ah! Haaa...!_"

I grinned. Exactly what I wanted to hear; her moans.

"_Ahh... T-There-ahh! Aah!_"

"Here?" I asked teasingly, touching the same spot and rubbing them faster now.

"_N-Noo... Don't..! Aaah!_" she moaned.

_Mission accomplished_, I told myself. _Good job, Samus. Good job._

"_Nnngh! Aah... Haa..._"

She began clutching onto me even tighter, much tighter than how I was hugging her with one hand.

"Zelda, you're cute." I told her. "And sensitive here, too."

"T-That's not true... _haa... Aah!_ E-Everyone is sensitive there! _Nnnggh!_" she complaint, tears approaching from the pleasure she felt. "_D-Don't..._"

I nipped on her ear to silence her. Then I began pushing my fingers a bit into her spot.

"_Ahhnggh...! Aah! Aaaahhh!_" she moaned.

"Come on, Zelda. You can moan louder than that~"

"_N-Not that...! I'm, I'm...!_"

As I began thrusting my fingers into her, she started moaning louder and louder every second, which was exactly what I was wishing for. "You're what?" I asked playfully. The warm and soft feeling of her spot enveloping my fingers as I thrusted them felt really good and relaxing.

"_C-Cumming! Unnghgh...?!_"

I slowly removed my fingers and undid the hug and clutchings, inspecting the 'cum' she had splatted onto my fingers in her spot. They felt sticky.

"... Zelda, did that feel good?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"_Aah, haa... Nnggh, y-yes..._" she said.

I smiled, but then she suddenly pushed me off.

"Z-Zelda?"

She looked at me with a smile. "L-Let me pleasure you too, Samus."

I gasped. "A-Aah! Wait, you don't need to-"

"But that's not right!" she exclaimed. "I want to make you feel good too!"

... Cute. Her smile is so fucking cute to me.

But before I could recover and tell her to stop, she pushed me down onto the bed, my back meeting with the soft blankets, and she undressed my Zero Suit.

"H-Hey!"

Throwing them away, she grinned at me evilly. "_My turn, Sammy~_" she sang and leaned down to my breasts, sucking on them. I even felt her tongue licking my nipples.

"_Ahh... nnghh!_" I moaned.

The pleasure flew through my bodies as I struggled to hold everything inside me.

"_H-Hold on a moment!_" I tried to yell so she would stop, but the princess just couldn't leave her desire to pleasure me alone. "_Ahhh! S-Stop!_"

She finally stopped, looking into my eyes.

"_Haa... Z-Zeldaaa..._"

While I was still moaning and panting, she leaned up near my forehead. "Samus, you're cute..." she told me as Zelda kissed my forehead.

"_Haa... haa..._" I kept on moaning, a bit tired.

"I'm taking your panties off you, 'kay?" she asked me, smiling. I could see the 'evilness' she kept to herself for this moment in her eyes. After doing so, she stared at my spot tenderly. "W-Wow... you're, you're dripping wet!" she exclaimed. I nodded, still tired, and she giggled a bit before leaning her face close to my face.

I heard her gulp and I raised my head a bit, with as least energy as possible to use. "Z-Zelda? What are you-"

"Sorry, Samus..." she interrupted, and suddenly...

"_Ehhh! Hey! Zelda...!_" I screamed, feeling her mouth touching my spot.

_"Nnn..._" she moaned as she licked it softly and pleasurably, not listening to me at all.

"_Nnnggh! Th-That's dirty!_" I told her.

"Iff fwine. (It's fine.)" she replied.

Zelda then started chomping on my spot, keep her mouth over it like something to nip... she _is_ nipping it.

Felt so pleasurable.

"_Nnn... Aaah, Z-Zelda! Unnghhh!_"

I gasped while moaning as she started sucking on my thing.

"_No... aah... D-Don't suck on it so much! Aahhh!_" I started screaming as she pushed her tongue into me.

She got up and finished, though I was still moaning like in I'm in heaven.

Grabbing me into a kiss once more, we treasured our moment together.

"_Z-Zelda... I, I-_"

"I know," she stopped me, her hands wrapping around my waist. One of them went to my breasts and clutched onto it. "You love me, I love you."

I remained silent for a while, then smirked at her. "... You dirty apple pie."

She grinned to me. "Love you too."

-:-:-:-

Snake grinned. He had gotten the whole thing on tape; he was really proud of his spying skills.

Of course, at first he was a lesbian fan and only taped it for fun. But once he found out that bratty kid Ness had accidentally burned all of his cardboard booxes, he decided to take matters into his hands.

"M-Mister Snake! I'm, I'm really sorry so please let me go!"

The PSI boy was stuck to a chair, tied with lots of tapes.

"Hmmm... not before I punish you."

Ness looked a bit worried. "Then... You can have my ice cream! You can tell everyone about my girlfriend! You can-"

"STOP." the mercenary exclaimed, raising his hand to the boy's mouth. "I've got just the perfect video for you." he told the boy.

"... Video?" Ness asked. Snake nodded. "... This is going to be awesome! I sure hope it's Monster Truck or Teketeke, or maybe it's a Pokemon anime! Wait, what if it's the Kirby anime? Or maybe it's the Phoenix Wright movie! Hey, what about that Lord of the Rings movie?" the PSI boy kept asking as Snake set up the cables.

After finishing, he left the storage room that Ness had been kept in and waved his had, "Ciao."

Ness listened as Snake locked the door, so that only the mercenary can open it. Then the PSI boy looked to the movie screen.

_Movie starting in three..._

"Oh boy... This is going to be awesome!"

_Two..._

"I hope it's a good movie."

_One..._

"... Just start already!"

_Movie starting._

"Yes!" Ness exclaimed mentally. However, his happiness was utterly crushed when he saw the beginning of a sex scene.

Between Samus and Zelda.

"... Fuck."


End file.
